


Home

by ioeides_solstice



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: ATEEZ (Band) Are Pirates, Busy, Confessions, Fluff, Gay, Gay Panic, Hongjoong, IT - Freeform, Kim Hongjoong is Whipped, Kinda, M/M, Panicking, Park Seonghwa is Whipped, Phone Calls & Telephones, Summary, Workaholic, is - Freeform, omg, seonghwa, spoiled, though, while
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:28:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28109349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ioeides_solstice/pseuds/ioeides_solstice
Summary: Seonghwa feels all lonely inside his shared room with Hongjoong, so he decides to call the said boy and ends up saying a bunch of cringy stuff.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 4
Kudos: 75





	Home

Seonghwa felt lonely, probably the only emotion that he’s ever encountered for the past 7 days, 21 hours, and 48 seconds. 

Ever since their comeback season had started, of course it was inevitable for them to be busy, considering that they have lots of fans to please and expectations to reach. Every single day, they’d practice for hours, rehearse over and over again, do some recording, attend certain schedules, and many more. But it wasn’t really anything new, Seonghwa had adjusted quite well in the idol industry. 

It was another day of endless practicing, and Seonghwa found himself all comfortable down in his bed, eyes glued on the other bed that was on the opposite side of his. Pillows were left untouched, the blanket was neatly tucked in, it was perfectly empty that it frustrated the young lad. It was disappointing to know that once again, he’s now engulfed in the depressing state of his silent room with no company, just him, an empty bed, and his heart aching for somebody to come and sleep on the other bed. 

And that certain somebody was Kim Hongjoong, the hard-working leader of their group, ATEEZ. 

Every single night, he’d reminisce the feeling of Hongjoong’s presence, how it felt to look onto those huge and sparkly eyes of his that held so many stars, to indulge himself into his charming scent when he’d finish taking a shower, or when he would bust out a silent laugh upon looking at his tiny figure standing in front of the door. He longed for him, missed him, and constantly yearned for his presence with each second of the day. 

And Seonghwa being him—it obviously would take a lot of pride to go and beg for Hongjoong to come home. That was a huge no for him, he didn’t want to seem so obvious, especially with eyes, ears, and a bunch of cameras watching them almost 24/7. Something kept on holding him back, and it does a really good job on doing so, because poor Seonghwa could never find the courage to ask the tiny man to give him some cuddles. 

They weren’t even a thing, why would he even beg for something that only couples would do? Typical Seonghwa and his irrational needs. 

Feeling absolutely irritated, Seonghwa picked up his phone, opened the familiar bird app and scrolled down, watching random baby videos, cat memes, and spying amongst atinys, looking at their posts, his fan edits, though he’d prefer to avoid the hard stan ones for the sake of proper mentality. 

After what seemed like ten minutes, he automatically felt a little bit better. Until bitter fate suddenly made him stumble upon a tweet. One with a picture of Hongjoong’s face as he wore a cute gummy smile in his lips, wearing a pair of specks that protected those little eyes of his that formed into crescents. 

Seonghwa was quick to save the photo and add it to his album filled with Hongjoong’s pictures, and there he realized how he’s literally whipped cream for his missing roommate. Suddenly, the familiar feeling of loneliness and the little cracks forming in his heart felt too real, he could feel himself breaking, aching to see Hongjoong just to make him smile and forget that he ever felt broken in the first place. 

He just wanted Hongjoong to come, no—he needed him to come back home. The thought of having to spend another night without him seemed too unbearable for him. And so the brave soul decided to do something, he dialed up his number without any mistakes, pressed the call button and reality struck him the split second it started ringing. 

“Holy crap, what did I just do—“ Seonghwa muttered to himself, contemplating his life decisions, wondering why he was ever born only for him to screw up this bad “Don’t pick up the phone, please be busy and don’t pick up the damn—“

“Hello?” Seonghwa heard Hongjoong’s voice on the other side of the phone, heart fluttering due to the husky tone that Hongjoong used “Hwa? What’s up, why did you call?”

Seonghwa bit his lip at the small utterance of his name. He found it cute, also hard to contain a scream from coming out of his mouth. He completely forgot what he was he was going to say, mind filled with thoughts about Hongjoong—who on the other line, was confused about why the lad called in the middle of him making another b-side for their upcoming album. 

“Seonghwa? Hwa? Hello? You there? Don’t tell me this is a prank call.” Hongjoong spoke in a louder voice, causing the elder to flinch and leave the land of joong that formed itself within his mind.   
“Oh yeah, hi joong. I missed you.” Seonghwa mindlessly spat those words. He mentally cringed at what he had said, cursing himself for the nth time for making such embarrassing mistakes that Hongjoong audibly heard. Never in his life has he felt so stupid, and at that moment, he felt even stupider than Wooyoung could ever be. 

“You—what? Seonghwa, are you drunk?” Hongjoong asked, his tone mixed with sarcasm and concern. It was awfully baffling to hear his hyung say that he missed him in the middle of work. It felt too…cheesy. 

“Well unfortunately, I’m completely sober. Haha.” Seonghwa chuckled awkwardly, stabbing tons of imaginary knives within his soul, hoping to kill that one part of him that made him blurt out those words. 

“You miss me? So much that you had to call me?” Seonghwa could feel heat rising up to his cheeks, placing his hand onto his forehead, gritting his teeth as his lips formed to a smile. Hongjoong on the other side—was clearly enjoying the situation. 

Hongjoong moved his chair away from his desk, spinning his chair as he imagined how Seonghwa would look in his flustered state. What the heck had gotten into the elder to make him say such a thing like that? Hongjoong thought to himself, mindlessly smiling to the sound of Seonghwa’s panicky breath entering his ears. 

“Hey, calm down. I can hear you panicking on the phone, you know?” Hongjoong reminded casually, caught off-guard by the sudden silence that dominated their conversation “You know, I’d love to talk, but I really have to get to work, to finish our album—“ 

“Please come home.” Seonghwa interrupted the younger, voice pleading with so much integrity. He pleaded like a man, but at the same time, he sounded like a boyfriend who wanted his lover to come home. Hongjoong was slowly becoming delusional, going crazy over Seonghwa’s aegyo on the phone. And he’s well aware of how he can never resists Seonghwa’s charms “Please, it’s been a week. You need some rest, and I just you know…feel kind of lonely returning in the dorm without you around.”

Hongjoong smiled as he failed to control himself from resisting Seonghwa’s cuteness and desperation “Fine—I’ll go home. Wait for me, ey?”  
Seonghwa smiled along with him, fist-bumping in excitement as his planned worked, but also cringing at himself for what he had said earlier. But that didn’t matter to him, he was happy to know that Hongjoong would be home again. He can finally stare at him for as long as he likes and feel the void of emptiness within him fill up. 

“I’ll be waiting, see you.” Were the last words Seonghwa said before their call ended. He could barely hide the smile in his face. 

Not too long after their phone conversation, Hongjoong arrived at their dorm. Seonghwa knew that he had arrived as he heard the members scream in joy downstairs. It made Seonghwa’s heart palpitate in excitement, clutching his phone in his hands as he eyed the door, waiting for it to open. 

And as expected, Hongjoong entered the door without knocking, which made Seonghwa jump out of his bed faster than the flash could ever do. Seonghwa felt his lips warm up to a dazed smile, immersing himself to the sight of Hongjoong’s messy hair, slightly covered up with a black beanie, his tiny figure that was standing in the front door, his rosy red cheeks and as well as his eyes that stared back to his own. 

“You’re home.” Seonghwa uttered out, approaching him, but not too close to raise suspicions. He didn’t want to seem obvious, but their conversation might have given it out a little bit of clues already, and the elder took that as a warning sign to try and keep his feelings hidden. 

But the thought of that faded away as he felt Hongjoong’s arms envelop his body, embracing him with so much love. Suddenly, Seonghwa didn’t feel like moving, as if his body was paralyzed, Hongjoong’s electrifying touch almost caused him death. Seonghwa tilted his head a bit lower in order to get a view of the tiny boy’s face buried in his chest. His heart fluttered once again as he felt Hongjoong nuzzle his forehead against his chest, like what cats would do, except the boy in his arms was a perfectly perfect human. 

“Missed you too, hwa.” Hongjoong said as he pulled himself out of the hug. But Seonghwa was quick to pull him back again, wrapping his strong arms around his delicate and petite body.

At that moment, Hongjoong absorbed himself in the feeling of being in Seonghwa’s arms. He loved how safe he felt in his arms, how it gave him a sense of security. How it made him forget about every single distressing thought his mind has ever encountered. He liked how he felt so special in between Seonghwa’s arms, as if it were a save haven, or better—heaven. And then, Hongjoong realized that home was not in the shape of a house, but rather in a form of a man named Park Seonghwa.


End file.
